Chrysanta
Chrysanta - szesnastoletnia czarodziejka pochodząca z Linphei, jak w przypadku większości mieszkańców tej planety, jej magia jest ściśle powiązana ze światem przyrody - dodatkowo świetnie zna się na ziołach, polnych kwiatach i posiada dar uzdrawiania. To urocza dziewczyna, do której jednak jest się dość trudno zbliżyć, ponieważ niechętnie opowiada o sobie, jest cicha i dyskretna. Świetnie sprawdza się jako powierniczka tajemnic - jak mało kto potrafi wysłuchać. Niestety, jest przy tym dość naiwna i łatwo daje się oszukać. Osobowość Chrysanta sprawia wrażenie miłej i potulnej, "ciepłej kluski" niezdolnej do odczuwania negatywnych emocji, to wrażliwa dziewczyna potrzebująca ciepła i zrozumienia. Jest dość niesamodzielna i bardzo słabo idzie jej samodzielna praca, nie radzi sobie w terenie, ma problemy z orientacją w przestrzeni. Jej pamięć również nie jest idealna, przez co zdarza się ze zapomina nie tylko o złożonej obietnicy ale i zadaniu domowym, zbliżającym się teście a to owocuje tym że pomimo bycia osobą do rany przyłóż, robi sobie problemy w szkole. Chrysancie do głowy nie przyjdzie to by poprosić kogoś o pomoc, w dużej mierze dlatego że żyje chwilą i stara się nie przejmować niepowodzeniami - jest mało pamiętliwa i łatwo wybacza. Chrysantha jest także bardzo naiwna, zbyt mocno wierzy w ludzi, nie uczy się na błędach. Respektuje hierarchię wieku, z szacunkiem podchodzi zarówno do młodszych jak i starszych od siebie. Potrafi także uszanować cudzą pracę i pochwalić kiedy coś jej się spodoba. Nie jest szarą myszką, lecz na co dzień woli stać na uboczu. W razie potrzeby potrafi doskonale ukryć się w tłumie. Chrysanta często nie ma własnego zdania na dany temat i jedynie grzecznie potakuje osobom z którymi dyskutuje. Wygląd Chrysanta jest wysoką nastolatką o szczupłej figurze i jasnej karnacji bez skaz. Włosy czarodziejki są zdrowe, grube i długie sięgają aż do jej ud, mają barwę truskawkowego blondu. Plecy dziewczyny pokrywa tatuaż przedstawiający kwitnącą chryzantemę. Posiada duże oczy oraz szafirowo-miętowe tęczówki, jej usta są blade zaś brwi mają barwę włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Chrysanthy - Bluma - z zawodu kucharka oraz Melanthios - z zawodu nauczyciel, są po rozwodzie, lecz utrzymują przyjacielskie stosunki. Rozstali się jeszcze kiedy Chrysantha była w wieku wczesnoszkolnym, wobec czego jest przyzwyczajona do tego ze rodzice żyją osobno. Jej ojciec ożenił się po raz drugi, matka nie miała tyle szczęścia, Chrysantha mieszka stale ze swoją mamą. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziadkowie od strony mamy Chrysanty już dawno odeszli z tego świata, zaś ojciec jej ojca nadal zyje i pracuje na Linphei, nie dokońca wiadome jest jak mieea się babcia Chrysanty od strony ojca - kobieta zaginęła kilkanaście lat temu. 'Przyjaciele' Chrysanta jeszcze nie zdążyła znaleźć w szkole przyjaciół, lecz nie jest samotna. Utrzymuje kontakt z przyjaciółmi na Linphei. 'Znajomi' Znajomymi Chrysanty są Dixie oraz Astoria. Na Linpheii przyjaźniła się z Arkadią lecz są to stare dzieje, obecnie mają ze sobą słaby kontakt. 'Wrogowie' Chrysanta jako jedna z nowszych uczennic Alfei nie zdążyła zaleźć innym za skorę. Sama gardzi osobami które dla zabawy niszczą przesmioty dokoła siebie oraz marnują wodę i światło. 'Miłość' Chrysanta na tą chwilę nie znalazła sobie obiektu westchnień. 'Zwierzak' Chrysanta nie posiada zwierząt, w dużej mierze dlatego że jej rodzice się na nie nie zgadzali Zainteresowania 'Alchemia' Chrysanta praktycznie od małego miała doczynienia z alchemią, i nic w tym dziwnego nie dość że jej dziadek zajmował sie nią zawodowo to jeszcze urodziła się w królestwie roślin i ich magii. Dziewczyna czesto podkradała dziadkowi książki z alchemicznymi przepisami i nasladując go próbowała tworzyć mikstury i eliksiry...z róznym skutkiem. Dzisiaj także interesuje się alchemią lecz podchodzi do niej z większą ostrożnością i rozwagą. 'Medycyna naturalna' Chrysanta interesuje sie również sposobami w jakich można uzyskać z roślin lecznicze ekstrakty i jak one działają na organizmy. Dziewczyna uwagę przykłada także do zastosowań minerałów w lecznictwie. 'Muzyka' Chrysanta co prawda nie gra na instrumentach, nie śpiewa i nie komponuje lecz wprost uwielbia słuchać lekkich i melodyjnych utworów muzycznych, chętnie śledzi nowości swoich ulubionych tworców. Moce i zdolności Chrysanta jak większość mieszkańców planety Linphea obdarzona jest mocami związanymi ze śeiatem natury. Ma możliwość wpływania na rośliny i porozumiewania się z nimi, ponadto dziewczyna doskonale zna się na zielarstwie. Chrysanta posiada także dar uzdrawiania. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Włosach barwy truskawkowego blondu. *Dużych, szkistych oczach. *Zwykle zakłada kreacje w miętowym odcieniu. *Kwiatach we fryzurze. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - 4 Kwietnia. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Selkie:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' - Brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Sałatka grecka. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Przygaszona zieleń, khaki. *'Hobby:' - Stylizacja paznokci, zielarstwo. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Króliki. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Nieznany. *'Ulubiony film:' - Przyrodznicze. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Niszczenia roślin, kina akcji, ostrego światła, pająków. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Ballady. *'Ulubione buty:' - Wiązane sandałki ozdobione kwiatami. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' - Nieznane. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Nieznani. Ciekawostki *Została adoptowana od Amity.Gali, która adoptowała design od użytkowniczki DeviantArt. *Jej pierwsze imię nadane przez Amity to April. *Ma bardzo wrażliwą skórę przez co jest podatna na bolesne odparzenia i rany. *Boi się huku piorunów, kiedy była mniejsza, podczas burzy chowała się pod łóżkiem. *Jej imię nawiązuje do rosliny - Chryzantemy. *Jest jedną z lepszych uczennic na zajęciach z eliksirów - być może dzięki swojej pasji jaką jest alchemia. *Ulubionym owocem Chrysanty jest kiwi. Pochodzenie thumb|leftLinphea - Linphea jest planetą ściśle związaną z naturą, która przejawia się obfitą ilością magicznych roślin i zwierząt, czym znacznie wyróżnia się od innych planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Mieszkańcy Linphei żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich przyrodą, aby okazać jej szacunek i zachować jej piękno. Z tego, co można zaobserwować w serii, mieszkańcy Linphei są bardzo związani z naturą i żyją wysoko w koronach drzew. Ze względu na to, zdają się nie wykazywać lęku przed wysokościami, co możemy zaobserwować u Flory w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", która z łatwością przeskakuje przez cienki, chwiejący się, tkany most wykonany z winorośli i kwiatów. Istnieje również Rada Pradawnych na Linphei. Na planecie panuje monarchia, tak jak na większości planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Od autorki Galeria Chrysanta ID.jpg Chrysanta symbol.jpg Transformacje Chrysanta Charmix.jpg|Charmix Chrysanta Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Od innych Adopt od amberworksart.png|Adoptowany od Amity.Gali wygląd. Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Chrysanty. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'25.03.19' - Chrysanta zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Linphea